


A Successful Experiment

by yourebrilliant



Series: Pyjama Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant





	A Successful Experiment

John is making his way up to bed when a blinding white flash and an overpowering smell of rotten eggs is immediately followed by the sight of Sherlock Holmes flying out of his bedroom and smashing against the landing wall.

‘Sherlock?’ John asks. He clatters back down the stairs to crouch before his crumpled flatmate. ‘Sherlock!’

Sherlock’s pale eyelids flutter open. ‘Hmm, too much sulphur,’ he mutters, and passes out.

 

‘I’m in your bed,’ Sherlock murmurs without opening his eyes.

‘What did you do, identify the thread count with your eyelashes?’ John asks, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

‘Don’t be stupid, John,’ Sherlock mutters distractedly. ‘Unlike me, you use a generic brand of detergent and no fabric softener. It’s quite obvious.’

John laughs gently, peeling back the covers. ‘Let me have a look at you,’ he says commandingly.

‘I’m _fine_ ,’ Sherlock says abruptly.

‘Hold still and don’t be a child,’ John says, carefully flashing a narrow torch into Sherlock’s eyes before he can protest that it is only possible for him to be child _ish_ since he does not have the ability to regress his biological development back to a pre-pubescent stage. ‘Well, you’re as sane as you ever were,’ John says, sitting back, ‘not that that’s saying much. What were you doing?’

‘I was attempting to determine the constituent parts of the incendiary device deployed by our killer,’ Sherlock explains, huffing slightly.

‘ _Our_ killer?’ John asks. ‘You mean the killer we just _caught_? Why are you still trying to figure out the explosive used in a case we’ve closed?’

‘It was a powerful explosive made from common household items,’ Sherlock comments. ‘Such knowledge could be useful in future.’

‘Not if you blow the flat up in the process. _Lie down_ ,’ he says, pressing Sherlock back into the bed.

‘I have work to do,’ Sherlock retorts querulously.

‘It can wait until tomorrow,’ John says. ‘Right now, it’s late, I’m tired, and I want to be able to sleep without worrying that you’re building a weapon of mass destruction in the kitchen. Now budge over,’ he instructs.

Grumbling quietly, Sherlock shuffles to one side to let John climb into bed beside him. ‘It wouldn’t be possible to make such a weapon from the contents of a kitchen,’ Sherlock comments as John settles himself in the bed.

‘Not a normal kitchen, maybe,’ John murmurs, rolling away from Sherlock, ‘ _ours_ on the other hand.’

‘Don’t exaggerate,’ Sherlock retorts.

‘Go to sleep, Sherlock,’ John murmurs, drowsily, reaching out to switch off the bedside lamp.

‘I wasn’t even _in_ the kitchen,’ Sherlock complains.

‘Good night, Sherlock,’ John murmurs.

‘Goodnight,’ Sherlock mutters awkwardly, waiting patiently for John to fall asleep before he allows himself to smile and wriggle closer.


End file.
